


О монстрах и чудовищах

by ponchippoi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drama, F/M, Gen, no porn no plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отправляясь в дорогу с кем-то, кого почти не знаешь, можно оказаться там, куда не собирался приезжать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О монстрах и чудовищах

**Author's Note:**

> сомнительный повседневный юмор, переходящий в сомнительную драмищу и недогет. модерн!ау и роад стори в наличии.
> 
> для команды ТЕСа на ЗФБ-15.

После экзаменов в баре слишком шумно и тесно, и им едва удается вовремя занять место в углу. Випир со стуком опускает бутылку на стол, в очередной раз довольно крякает и в очередной раз говорит:

‒ Мужик, это вообще некруто. То, как твоя мамаша пытается вытащить тебя домой. В смысле, никаких "здравствуй, сын, я так горжусь тем, что ты не завалил еще один учебный год", а вот так сходу, - он машет рукой, пытаясь выразить жестами то, что никак не доберет словами.

Маркурио кривится, потирая переносицу. Випир уселся за этот многострадальный рояль с самого утра, и если сначала это было забавно и как-то поддерживало, то теперь ежеминутное напоминание о том, что ему все-таки придется ехать на похороны в город, в котором он не был уже несколько лет, начинает тяготить. О чем Маркурио и сообщает Випиру, невнятно бормоча из-за того, что пытается одновременно пить. Випир замирает, а потом хохочет, запрокинув голову.

‒ Точно. Прости, мужик. Это тоже было некруто. И как твой друг, я сделаю все, что может загладить мою вину.

В понимании Випира это, скорее всего, помочь ему упиться до золотых даэдротов, пристать к какой-нибудь такой же нетрезвой девушке и проснуться наутро с вечными вопросами - где я, кто я и где мои штаны. Маркурио не уверен, что сможет дойти хотя бы до второй фазы, но первая сейчас вполне устраивает. Випир довольно стучит ладонью по столу, когда он приканчивает бутылку, а потом машет кому-то в зале.

‒ Вот ты где, ‒ Сапфир смотрит на него ласково, как смотрят, наверное, убийцы через прицел винтовки. - Не успели отмучаться морально, как решили страдать физически?

‒ Что б ты понимала, женщина, ‒ притворно надменно заявляет Випир и подвигается к стене, уступая место, ¬‒ мужская дружба это тебе не амеб под микроскопом сношать.

Сапфир одаряет его таким снисходительным взглядом, что Маркурио не может не рассмеяться. За ее спиной Серана ждет, пока Сапфир закончит свою вечную перепалку, без особого интереса оглядываясь по сторонам. Маркурио ловит ее взгляд и слабо улыбается.

‒ Покойся с миром, нордская литература, ‒ говорит он, поднимая бутылку. Серана кивает, Сапфир закатывает глаза.

‒ Так вы всего лишь конец экзаменов отмечаете?

Випир начинает дуться, и прежде, чем он опять начнет болтать, Маркурио решает ответить сам.

‒ Еще отмечаем то, что шесть лет спустя меня вспомнили все мои родственники, только когда им понадобились лишние руки в перетаскивании гроба. Так что мне придется выдвигаться в Анвил.

Сапфир поджимает губы и садится рядом с Випиром.

‒ Хреново, ‒ замечает она. Серана стоит за ее плечом, как безмолвное привидение. ‒ Сам поедешь?

Маркурио кивает.

‒ До Хелгена и на юг. Випир уже пытался напроситься...

‒ Потому что я волнуюсь за тебя, мужик! ‒ заявляет Випир с таким обиженным видом, словно его оскорбляют в лучших чувствах.

‒ ... но тогда мы пропьем все деньги, не успев выехать из Скайрима, ‒ заканчивает Маркурио. Сапфир хохочет, тыкая надутого Випира локтем в бок. - А я, хоть и пожалею об этом, должен вернуться домой. Чтобы в этот раз попрощаться со всеми наверняка.

Сапфир складывает руки на груди и одобрительно усмехается. Это понимание гораздо лучше сочувствия или соболезнований, и оно греет душу. До тех пор, пока Маркурио не поднимает глаза на Серану, услышав ее вопрос.

‒ Не подкинешь меня до Хелгена?

Глаза у Сераны голубые и холодные, а ее голос он слышал только на совместных курсах по древней литературе и истории. Хоть она и делит с Сапфир комнату, а сама Сапфир дружит с Випиром, которого знает, как облупленного, с Сераной никто из парней так и не начинал общаться. Так что Сапфир удивленно оборачивается, Випир чуть не давится последними глотками пива, а Серана смотрит на Маркурио со спокойным лицом, словно спросила о погоде.

‒ Детка, какого хрена ты забыла в Хелгене? ‒ озвучивает Сапфир общее недоумение. Серана качает головой.

‒ Не в Хелгене. Мне нужно дальше на север. Но раз ты туда едешь, я могу пересесть на какой-нибудь поезд или поймать попутку.

‒ Ты не говорила, что тебе вообще куда-то надо, ‒ напирает Сапфир. Серана пожимает плечами и едва заметно горбится. Маркурио отодвигает пустую бутылку и встает.

‒ Возьмем еще выпить на всех, ‒ говорит он, направляясь к стойке, и Серана следует за ним. Випир щурится на их спины и что-то яростно шепчет Сапфир, получая лишь очередной тычок локтем. Серана забирается на барный стул, Маркурио стоит рядом, пока бармены суетятся, пытаясь напоить всех студентов, страждущих забыть все, что они сегодня сдавали.

‒ Мы как-то нечасто общались, ‒ неловко начинает Маркурио, и Серана улыбается.

‒ Точнее, вообще никогда? ‒ со смешком замечает она. ‒ Если тебе некомфортно, можешь ехать один. Или можем ехать в полной тишине, я умею молчать.

‒ Не в этом дело, ‒ отмахивается Маркурио. ‒ Просто это было неожиданно. И как далеко на север тебе надо?

‒ Далеко, ‒ неопределенно отвечает Серана и ловит его укоряющий взгляд. Она снова улыбается, молчит, словно размышляет, а потом встряхивает головой и добавляет: ‒ Что-то вроде посещения могилы. Как ты говорил? Надо попрощаться наверняка.

Маркурио отбивает пальцами на спинке ее стула ритм, а потом кивает.

‒ Надеюсь, ты не пьешь, как Випир. И я не против разговоров в дороге.

‒ Обычно не пью и точно, не как Випир, ‒ Серана ухмыляется. ‒ Но сегодня можно. За нордскую литературу, не чокаясь и стоя.

‒ И завывая драгуром, ‒ добавляет Маркурио, и Серана смеется.

*  
Утро встречает его затекшей спиной и жужжанием в голове. Последнее, что Маркурио помнит с вечера это крики Випира о том, что Сапфир никакой не сафпир, а сраная эбонитовая руда на его плечах. А потом они заняли комнату Випира, Маркурио уступил Серане свою кровать, а сам отключился на диване в гостиной.

Серана возникает в его поле зрения со стаканом воды и таблетками на ладони, которые он с благодарностью принимает.

‒ Ты хотел сегодня выехать, ‒ напоминает она, и Маркурио потирает горящие веки пальцами. ‒ Если что, у меня есть права. Можем смениться по пути или доехать до самого Хелгена.

‒ Думаю, я очнусь в дороге, ‒ говорит он, наконец-то садясь и разлепляя глаза. Серана оттягивает край одолженной у него футболки, слишком длинной для нее. ‒ Ты сама-то спала?

‒ Ну, знаешь, ‒ Серана косится в сторону спальни Випира, ‒ я знала, что твой друг шумный. Но он разговаривает даже во сне, а Сапфир даже во сне умудряется с ним спорить. Это у вас она постоянно ночует после попек?

‒ Да, и каждый раз Випир разыгрывает из себя курицу-наседку, следя за тем, чтобы никто не приставал к ней. Как будто она сама за этим не уследит.

Серана морщит лицо в каком-то смешном отвращении, бормочет что-то про танцы вокруг друг друга, и Маркурио смеется, хотя смех и колотится о стенки черепа, словно куча шахтеров с кирками. Серана машет рукой в сторону кухни.

‒ Я вроде как завтрак сделала. Мне надо добраться до общежития и собрать сумку. Встретимся через...?

Маркурио задумывается.

‒ Через два часа. Как раз распинаю Випира, чтоб не звонил потом и не рыдал в трубку, что я бросил его, не попрощавшись.

Серана кивает. Позже, когда Маркурио уже заканчивает завтрак и мысленно прикидывает, по какому шоссе будет быстрее добраться до Белого Прохода, Випир выползает из спальни и падает на стул напротив. Маркурио молча пододвигает к нему чашку с кофе и замечает:

‒ Заканчивайте уже гарцевать вокруг друг друга, а. Если к моему возвращению ты не сожмешь яйца в кулак и не предложишь ей встречаться, я запру вас в этой квартире, пока вы не смиритесь.

Випир смотрит на него, как на предателя.

‒ Что б ты понимал, мужик, ‒ недовольно ворчит он, ‒ отношения это тебе не стишки с фалмерского переводить.

‒ Вот именно, ‒ Маркурио встает, убирая посуду в раковину, ‒ отношения гораздо проще. Чтобы понять, что вы двое друг другу нравитесь, не надо расшифровывать одну строчку при помощи пятнадцати ветхих томов.

Випир кидает в него чайной ложкой.

*  
У Сераны всего один рюкзак ‒ тот, с которым она ходит на занятия. Он лежит рядом с сумкой Маркурио на заднем сидении, самое необходимое, что только могут брать с собой люди, привыкшие путешествовать налегке. Серана ведет молча и ровно, и Маркурио дремлет под тихое бормотание радио. Ведущий что-то говорит про погоду, обещает солнце даже на северном побережье, и Серана хмыкает, словно может поспорить с ним. Маркурио открывает один глаз и поворачивается набок от дневного света.

‒ Выгадали хорошее времечко для поездок, ‒ невнятно говорит он. Серана косится на него.

‒ Необязательно поддерживать разговор, ты знаешь, ‒ отвечает она. Маркурио поднимает голову.

‒ Но немного неуютно просто ехать в тишине.

‒ Могу предположить, что это из-за твоего друга. Ты всегда путешествовал с кем-то?

Маркурио хмурится, вспоминая.

‒ Да, но из-за того, что часто ездил на попутках. Водитель везет тебя дальше, если ты его развлекаешь или просто слушаешь, на что он жалуется.

Серана кивает.

‒ Я обычно слушала, ‒ говорит она. ‒ Поэтому не очень сильна в разговорах.

‒ Тогда у нас проблема ‒ мы не умеем завязывать разговор, ‒ пытается шутить Маркурио. Серана слабо улыбается, сворачивая на крутое шоссе. Где-то впереди будет маленький город, в котором им не нужно останавливаться. Кажется, они вполне могут добраться до Хелгена к ночи, если повезет. Маркурио пытается вспомнить, залил ли он достаточно бензина, потом выкручивает радио на ту волну, где есть только музыка и садится в кресле ровно. За окном расстилается река Трева, мелькают путевые столбы и редкий лес.

‒ Я объеду город, если ты не против, ‒ сообщает Серана. ‒ Незачем задерживаться.

Маркурио кивает и закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, Серана оглядывается в окно на горы. Маркурио приподнимается и зевает.

‒ Сменимся? У меня есть еда из супермаркета.

Серана молча сворачивает на обочину. Маркурио выходит из машины, пытаясь размять спину, которой не идет на пользу ни ночной сон на диване, ни полудрема в поездке. Серана выходит следом, прикрывает рукой глаза от солнца и смотрит вверх, где у подножия гор раскинулись руины. Маркурио протягивает ей термос с чаем, и она тихо благодарит.

‒ С точки зрения нашей специальности, это должен быть захватывающий вид.

‒ Двемерские руины? ‒ уточняет Маркурио. ‒ От них тут мало что осталось.

Они едят молча, Серана наливает чай в крышку термоса, протягивает ему и несмело спрашивает:

‒ Как думаешь, что с ними стало?

‒ С двемерами? ‒ Маркурио задумчиво скребет подбородок. Надо было побриться перед отъездом. - Ну, многие исследователи вообще не уверены, что они существовали.

Серана фыркает.

‒ Старый Маркарт был полностью построен на остове города двемеров, а они сомневаются.

‒ Старого Маркарта тоже никто из нас не застал. И это не мои слова, - он не хочет звучать так, как будто извиняется, но Серана выглядит странно уязвленной. Маркурио откашливается. ‒ А ты что думаешь? Что стало с двемерами?

Серана молчит, словно размышляет, стоит ли ей отвечать, сминает упаковку от сендвичей в руке и выдыхает.

‒ Наука. Двемеры пытались совместить магию и науку, и что-то пошло не так, потому что эти две вещи нельзя использовать одновременно.

‒ Магия, ‒ произносит Маркурио. Серана хмурится.

‒ Думай, что хочешь.

‒ Не ожидал, что встречу историка, который верит в магию.

‒ Думай, что хочешь, ‒ повторяет Серана и обходит машину, чтобы сесть на пассажирское место. Маркурио складывает мусор в пакет в багажнике и садится за руль.

‒ Знаешь, ‒ говорит он, выезжая на дорогу, ‒ после выпуска у нас будет полно времени, чтобы выяснить самим, что произошло с двемерами.

Серана поворачивает голову, кивает и забирается на кресло с ногами. Маркурио проезжает знак, гласящий, что эта дорога ведет к горному перевалу.

‒ Так все-таки, ‒ он корчит недоверчивую рожу, ‒ магия?

Серана, видимо, слышит в его голосе интерес, а не насмешку, и поэтому улыбается и заговаривает о преходящести мистицизма и науки, втягивая Маркурио в обсуждение. Они минуют границу владений, не заметив ни тумана на перевале, ни ухабистой горной дороги, которая, извиваясь, спускается в долину к Хелгену.

*  
Мотель, который мог бы быть по карману им обоим, стоит на выезде из города. Серана растягивается на кровати - им повезло, что был номер с раздельными, начало лета всегда сезон массовых поездок - и бормочет что-то про кондиционер. Начало лета непривычно бьет жарой, Маркурио к ней привык, а вот Серана, кажется, переносит плохо.

‒ Город загибается, ‒ говорит она. ‒ Святое место, ха! Они недолго выезжали на легенде, что тут когда-то все уничтожил дракон.

‒ Невыгодное место, ‒ замечает Маркурио, пытаясь совладать с пультом управления. ‒ Ривервуд стоит на лучшей земле, и до Вайтрана там ближе. Единственное удобство ‒ это дорога в Сиродиил. Через десяток лет здесь все сравняют и сделают скоростное шоссе.

Ужин из фаст-фуда на вынос – как обязательное условие экономии денег и времени. Маркурио уже и забыл, насколько паршиво можно питаться в поездках, не то чтобы студенческая жизнь предполагала более здоровую пищу, особенно когда настает очередь Випира готовить. Когда он упоминает об этом, Серана рассказывает о попытках Сапфир заняться выпечкой: пожарные бригады успели выучить кратчайшие дороги до их общежития, а все его обитатели взяли с Сапфир клятву не приближаться к кухне, даже чтобы вскипятить чайник.

Ночью небо затягивается облаками, Маркурио вспоминает про обещанную солнечную погоду и только недовольно ворчит, пытаясь завернуться в короткое одеяло. Серана замечает со своей кровати, выключая ночник, что полагаться на метеопрогнозы в Скайриме – гиблое дело. Маркурио переворачивается на спину и, вспоминая разговор в дороге, спрашивает:

‒ Как думаешь, если магия была и ушла из мира, боги ушли вслед за ней?

‒ Ты про Девятерых? ‒ Серана говорит невнятно, словно лежит лицом в подушку. ‒ Скорее всего. Или дело в том, что люди, получив науку, просто забыли о магии и о религии. Мы теперь как двемеры. У нас есть машины.

Маркурио думает об этом и замечает:

‒ Довольно иронично, что порождения Обливиона канули в небытие.

‒ Аэдра не были порождениями Обливиона, но в целом, ты прав.

‒ И что же, ‒ Маркурио приподнимается на локтях, ‒ все чудовища и монстры ушли вслед за ними?

Серана не отвечает долго, и Маркурио, щурясь в темноте и прислушиваясь, пытается понять, не уснула ли она. Он опускается на кровать и поворачивается набок, решив, что разговор и так окончен, когда за спиной раздается шорох, и Серана отвечает:

‒ Нет, их тут предостаточно.

Они лежат лицом к лицу в темноте, и Серана, свесив тонкую руку с кровати, говорит об оборотнях, чья внутренне сдерживаемая ярость не дает им быть ни людьми, ни зверьми, о нежити, которая не чувствует ничего, о призраках, которых не замечают и которые шепчут ядовитые, горькие слова. О вампирах, чьи ненасытная жажда и алчность высушивают окружающих людей.

Серана говорит так, словно мир полон монстров, и она встречала каждого. Ее узкая рука белым штрихом светится посреди темной комнаты, и Маркурио понимает каждое слово. Серана замолкает вновь и последнее, что Маркурио слышит перед тем, как заснуть, это просьба уехать раньше, чем она проснется.

Он выполняет ее, или же Серана подыгрывает ему и усердно притворяется спящей, когда он тихо собирается и выходит из номера. На улицах еще лежит утренний туман, и в тишине звук двигателя и шепот радио кажутся неприлично громкими. Маркурио выезжает из города, думая о монстрах, о белой линии во мраке, о том, как Випир легко заполняет болтовней пространство и о том, как странно и сложно это получается у них с Сераной.

Маркурио думает о перевале впереди, о дороге до Золотого Берега, и бьет по тормозам. Мимо проносится кто-то такой же неспящий, оглушительно кричит клаксон, и Маркурио, нервно смеясь, разворачивается, выезжая на направление в город и жмет на педаль до упора.

Серана открывает дверь и смотрит на него с удивлением и неверием.

‒ У тебя похороны, ‒ напоминает она.

‒ Я уже опоздал. Как далеко на север тебе нужно?

‒ Хаафингар, ‒ отвечает Серана. ‒ К северо-западу от Драконьего Моста есть остров.

‒ Тогда поедем, ‒ решает Маркурио. ‒ Вернусь через Хай Рок и Хаммерфелл.

Серана смотрит на него с удивлением, неверием и еще ‒ совсем немного ‒ с благодарностью. Маркурио заходит в комнату, ворча, что даже не смог принять душ, так хотел выйти пораньше и потише. Серана смеется, предлагая вести машину до Рорикстеда.

*  
Они завтракают в ближайшей закусочной, проглатывают еду, не чувствуя вкуса, просто для того, чтобы набраться сил. Еще Серана покупает канистры для бензина, сказав, что наполнит их в Рорикстеде, и садится за руль. Солнце не успевает выйти в зенит, как они уже мчатся по трассе, мимо старой лесопилки и мельчающего озера Илиналты. Маркурио вспоминает общие лекции у сумасбродного профессора религии ‒ весь поток жутко пугался, когда Цицерон вдруг начинал дико визжать, если его вопросы оставались без ответов. Хотя, надо признаться, его пританцовывания и странные песенки пугали их еще больше.

Серана закатывает глаза, когда он напоминает ей об этом курсе.

‒ Стремный тип, ‒ говорит она. ‒ После экзамена мне еще несколько дней снилось, как он пляшет в костюме шута, жонглируя моей головой и руками.

Маркурио не может сдержать смех, уж слишком сюрреалистична картинка.

‒ Я, собственно, вспомнил о том, ‒ говорит он, отдышавшись, ‒ что где-то среди этого озера согласно легендам был камень-хранитель.

‒ Наверное, даже если и был, ‒ задумчиво произносит Серана, ‒ то давно разрушился или был разрушен.

‒ Еще одна легенда, которую нам не найти.

Серана хмыкает и разминает шею. Маркурио елозит в кресле.

‒ Не устала еще?

‒ Нет, нормально. Хочу быстрее доехать до Рорикстеда, тогда можем успеть перебраться к Драконьему Мосту к концу дня, ‒ она делает радио тише и садится прямо. ‒ Если выехать к побережью на рассвете, получится уплыть на остров в подходящее время.

‒ Ты так торопишься, ‒ замечает Маркурио, опуская спинку кресла и закрывая глаза, ‒- словно за тобой гонятся какие-то адские псы.

Серана молчит, и он не видит, как она сжимает руль, но слышит, как скрипит кожаная поверхность и чувствует, что машина едет быстрее. Он вытягивает правую руку и стучит окну.

‒ Когда увидишь старый монумент посреди ничего, сверни на обочину, ‒ говорит он зевая. ‒ Остановимся ненадолго и сменимся.

Голос у Сераны звучит немного недоуменно, когда она соглашается, но, по крайней мере, она заинтересовалась, и фраза об адских гончих осталась позади, сметенная встречным ветром. Радио вещает что-то о надвигающемся на побережье циклоне. Если это не еще один неверный прогноз, может, им и вправду стоит поторопиться. Какая-то мысль проскальзывает в сознании, но Маркурио не успевает за нее ухватиться.

*  
‒ Эй, приехали, ‒ говорит Серана, касаясь его плеча. Даже сквозь тонкую ткань футболки ее пальцы кажутся ледяными. Удобно, наверное, в наступающей жаре иметь холодные руки.

Серана кидает ему банку с чаем и забирается на пыльный багажник. Она молча смотрит на одинокий монумент, словно ждет, когда Маркурио расскажет, зачем они тут остановились.

‒ Знаешь же, монумент Гьюкара? ‒ спрашивает Маркурио, и Серана, подумав, качает головой. ‒ Неудивительно, не самая лучшая страница в истории. Полководец выбрал неправильно место для стоянки, и весь отряд был вырезан, а ему поставили памятник. Уже многие столетия его то хотят снести, то обустроить и обновить, все никак не решат.

‒ О, ‒ лицо у Сераны светлеет, ‒ я помню другое. Легенда о том, что где-то здесь бродит дух женщины, ищущей своего мужа, погибшего в этой долине.

‒ Почему я не удивлен, ‒ с улыбкой говорит Маркурио, и Серана смешно хмурится и легонько бьет его кулаком в плечо. Он поднимает ладони вверх в защитном жесте и отступает на пару шагов. ‒ Но эту легенду я тоже знаю. И то, что когда-то Мара сжалилась и позволила им встретиться.

‒ Хорошо, если так, ‒ соглашается Серана. ‒ Цицерону больше нравилась версия, что они веками скитаются в одиночестве, до конца времен.

‒ Этому я тоже не удивляюсь, ‒ замечает Маркурио, вздыхая. Серана перекидывает пустую банку из ладони в ладонь.

‒ Как долго ты был в дороге? – спрашивает она. Маркурио хмурится, вспоминая.

‒ С пятнадцати. Все началось, когда я уплыл на грузовом судне в Строс М'Кай.

‒ Ты не сразу поехал в Скайрим?

‒ Нет, был на всем западном побережье, долгая была дорога. Говорят, что норды суровы по своей природе, но, знаешь, ‒ Маркурио смущенно улыбается, ‒ редгарды меня пугали до дрожи в коленках.

‒ Почему ты тогда стал изучать историю одного лишь Скайрима?

‒ Ну, ‒ Маркурио потирает шею, раздумывая, ‒ хотелось чего-то конкретного. А ты много где была?

‒ Нет, ‒ Серана качает головой, ‒ как-то не сложилось.

‒ Поэтому взялась за общую историю?

Серана смотрит на него удивленно, потом смеется и подкидывает банку, ловя ее обеими руками.

‒ Да, наверное, ‒ отвечает она, глядя куда-то на горизонт, теряющийся в горах в конце долины. ‒ Хотелось чего-то большего. Расскажешь мне про Хаммерфелл?

*  
На заправке в Рорикстеде Маркурио первым делом бежит в уборную, а уже потом - расплачиваться за бензин. В крохотном магазинчике он набирает бутылок с водой и закусок, а потом, подумав, напоминает Серане про пустые канистры в багажнике. Серана кивает и выходит к машине. Парень за прилавком, скучающий босмер, лениво отсчитывает скудную сдачу, выглядывает в окно, и замечает:

‒ Далеко едете, наверное, ребята.

Маркурио, выйдя из магазина, видит, как Серана загружает последнюю полную канистру и захлопывает багажник. Лицо у нее не то чтобы сосредоточенное - скорее, какое-то пустое и уставшее, не успели закончить семестр, как устроили гонку через половину провинции. Маркурио кидает ей упаковку орешков в меду, когда садится в машину.

‒ Только не мусори, ‒ говорит он, выезжая на дорогу. Серана что-то бормочет, но, кажется, она набила полный рот сладкого, так что ничего не разобрать. ‒ Прожуй сначала, ради всего святого, не хватало еще первую помощь оказывать.

Серана кидается в него орешком, и пока Маркурио шипит ругательства под ее тихие смешки, ему кажется, что они с Випиром могли бы прекрасно подружиться.

Дорога через Хьялмарк ‒ одинокое и однообразное зрелище, сырость тянется с болот и реки, напоминая о Рифтене, не о доме. Морской воздух, душный и влажный, ненавистный - вот чего не хватало Маркурио все время, что он жил в Скайриме. Он мельком глядит на свернувшуюся в кресле Серану и думает, так же ли она себя ощущает. Если он правильно понимает, куда они едут.

Серана просыпается как раз, когда они пересекают мост, ведущий к городу. От старого моста ничего не осталось, но новый строили с данью истории, и его стропила и опоры взмывают вверх острыми шпилями драконьих зубов. На въезде в город – обелиск, увенчанный головой дракона. Серана смотрит в окно и словно пытается сжаться еще сильнее, сделаться еще меньше.

Спина болит невероятно, глаза слипаются, и когда в мотеле им могут предложить номер лишь с одной кроватью, Маркурио отмахивается и просит хотя бы второе одеяло. Сил еще хватает на то, чтобы хоть как-то вымыться под слабым напором воды в душе, и даже тянущее чувство голода не заставляет ни Маркурио, ни Серану выйти куда-то. Серана бормочет, что надо встать раньше, дорога к побережью раньше была не ахти какая, да и тянется через горы. Маркурио сонно отвечает, что весь Скайрим тянется через проклятые горы, и она устало смеется, пытаясь завернуться в одеяло, и задевает его ноги холодными ступнями.

Маркурио шипит от неожиданности, ворчит что-то о проблемах с кровообращением, пока Серана бессильно пытается пристукнуть его подушкой. Нервное возбуждение быстро сходит на нет, но перед тем как заснуть, в калейдоскопе мыслей о холоде, доме и море, Маркурио все-таки выхватывает ту, что беспокоила его весь день.

‒ Слушай, а как ты собираешься ехать назад?

Серана даже не пытается открыть глаза, когда отвечает, только поворачивается к нему спиной, притягивая колени к груди.

‒ Как-нибудь.

Маркурио думает о канистрах в багажнике, о горных дорогах и обещанном циклоне, отворачивается и позволяет усталости взять свое.

*  
Он просыпается от света за окнами и еле слышных шагов Сераны по скрипучему полу. Она выглядит выспавшейся, но странно тихой, бледной, как этот утренний свет и лежащий на улицах туман. Маркурио садится в кровати и трет глаза руками, пытаясь прогнать остатки дремы. Серана сидит в кресле, забравшись с ногами; кажется, это ее любимая поза ‒ сжаться и сделаться меньше. Сделаться незаметной, как призраки, о которых она говорила.

‒ Тебе не обязательно везти меня туда, ‒ говорит она. Маркурио трясет головой, зевает так, что что-то щелкает в челюсти.

‒ Обязательно, ‒ коротко отвечает он, вставая. ‒ И обязательно ехать на остров и с него. Там ходит паром или что?

Серана водит пальцем по пыльному столу, рисуя витиеватые узоры, и не отвечает. Маркурио вытягивается, разминая спину, и уходит в ванную. Сквозь шум воды он еле слышит ее голос из-за двери.

‒ Раньше была пристань. Если она еще осталась, нужно будет взять лодку.

‒ А если нет? ‒ спрашивает Маркурио, наскоро бреясь. Серана не отвечает и в этот раз, и когда он возвращается в комнату, ее уже нет.

Дорога к побережью и вправду плоха, погода портится, и Маркурио вытаскивает из сумки куртку, когда они выезжают к берегу. Серана щурится, высунувшись из окна, пытается разглядеть причал, а Маркурио смотрит на линию горизонта, где в тумане темнеет остров. Серана медленно ведет к пирсу, у которого стоит дом, столь крошечный и старый, что его не назовешь даже хибарой. Когда машина останавливается полностью, Маркурио слышит долгий, длинный выдох, и Серана опускается лбом на руль, неясно, от облегчения или от отчаяния.

‒ Ну, вот и приехали, ‒ озвучивает очевидное Маркурио, хлопая дверью. Серана поднимает ворот свитера и идет вслед за ним к пирсу.

Маркурио выходит вперед и видит старика, принимая его за лодочника или смотрителя. Кто еще может находиться в таком месте. Он здоровается, и старик удостаивает его кивком в ответ, но стоит Маркурио попытаться неловко заговорить о том, чтобы взять лодку для переправы, старик смотрит на него, как на морской сор, выброшенный волнами и отказывается. Маркурио не может сильно торговаться, но пытается хотя бы понять, почему ему отказывают. Он беспомощно оглядывается на Серану, которая стоит у кромки воды и пытается забрасывать камни так, чтобы они отскакивали от волн. Маркурио насчитывает шесть прыжков, прежде чем подойти.

‒ Он не соглашается, и я не понимаю, почему.

Серана наклоняется вбок и смотрит на лодочника.

‒ Этот остров считается проклятым, ‒ она слабо улыбается. – Я поговорю.

Она обходит Маркурио, коснувшись ладонью его плеча, легко ступая по скользкой гальке, и поднимается на пирс, присаживаясь рядом со стариком на корточки. Он не слышит, о чем она ему говорит, старается согреться, пока промозглый морской ветер забирается в рукава, но даже издалека ему видно, что на нее он смотрит совсем иначе. Серана машет ему рукой и подзывает к себе.

‒ Можешь управлять лодкой?

‒ Что ей управлять, ‒ пожимает плечами Маркурио, ‒ заведи мотор и не уплыви в море.

‒ Но нам надо погрузить еще пару сумок, ‒ Серана указывает в сторону машины

Она явно говорит не о тех, что лежат на заднем сидении, но о тех, что лежат в багажнике рядом с запасными канистрами, и Маркурио, оглядываясь на безмолвный, застывший пейзаж, наконец-то понимает, куда именно и зачем она приехала.

*  
Остров встречает их туманом, тишиной и холодом, словно лета тут никогда не бывает. Серана уверенно и медленно шагает по заросшей тропе, иногда вытягивает руку, чтобы коснуться растущих у края мокрых темных деревьев. Листьев на них нет, и на кончиках пальцев у нее остаются кусочки мертвой коры. Маркурио смотрит по сторонам, смотрит под ноги, машинально пинает мелкие камни и осколки стекла.

Серана дергает осевшую калитку, а когда та не поддается, просто перелезает через нее и бросает выжидающий взгляд через плечо. Маркурио послушно бредет следом, и дом, что в тумане казался зловещим, вблизи оказывается лишь ветхой, обшарпанной развалиной. Мутные стекла в окнах местами разбиты, и ветер колышет выбивающиеся наружу грязные занавески. Серана поднимается на крыльцо, дергает ручку, и дверь, тяжело и с грохотом проезжаясь по влажным доскам, открывается.

В доме все покрыто слоем пыли и песка, плесень и паутина сменяют друг друга в углах стен. Маркурио смотрит на отпечатки ботинок Сераны на полу, смотрит на свои, и они кажутся здесь неуместными. Словно в этом маленьком царстве смерти не должно быть ничего живого. Он щелкает по голове болваничка на стеллаже, похожей на череп летучей мыши, и мысленно поправляет себя. Здесь нет даже смерти. Сплошная нежизнь, небытие, ничто, пустое и бессмысленное.

Серана стоит в проходе между кухней и гостиной, и когда Маркурио приближается, то видит в кресле у темного камина иссохшую мумию с ружьем на коленях. Кажется, это когда-то было мужчиной, время оставило ему обрывки одежды, но абсолютно стерло с лица какие-либо черты, оставив лишь выцветшие пятна вокруг и на стене. Серана покачивается на каблуках, поправляет сумку на плече и, резко развернувшись, пересекает кухню, плечом поддевает жалобно скрипнувшую дверь и выходит на задний двор.

Что-то, что когда-то было садом, теперь сплошь сбитые дождями и ветром в волнистый серо-бурый ковер сорные травы. Терновник и плющ обвивают друг друга, выползая за ограду, карабкаются вверх по стене дома. Серана спускается вниз, к маленькой чаше, полной дождевой воды, в которой плавают рыжие листья. Блеклая тень от фигуры в центре чаши падает на края, словно солнечные часы. Серана ставит сумку на землю и подходит к краю высохшего пруда, где трава пробивается сквозь выбеленные кости, ‒ скелет, похожий на собачий. Маркурио приближается, но отсюда ему видно лишь берег и океан дальше и дальше к северу.

‒ Знаешь, как может быть красив сад, если за ним ухаживают годами? ‒ спрашивает Серана. Маркурио качает головой и снимает куртку, чтобы набросить Серане на дрожащие плечи. Он знает, что это не от холода. Но ветер здесь сильный, а она и так все время холодная, как лед.

И холодная, как лед, Серана тепло улыбается, держит его замерзшими пальцами за горячую ладонь. Ветер бьет по стучащим набатом ставням, катится по крыше ржавым железом.

‒ Нам ведь надо успеть до отлива? ‒ снова спрашивает она. Маркурио кивает. Серана тянет его к сумке и вытаскивает оттуда несколько небольших канистры. ‒ Дом или сад?

‒ Дом, ‒ подумав, отвечает Маркурио.

Запах бензина нарушает затхлую гармонию выпавшего из бытия дома. Серана поливает остатками крыльцо и часть тропинки от забора, а потом достает из бокового кармана сумки бутылку и тряпку. Зажигательная смесь летит точно в пробитое окно, и они уходят к пирсу, не оборачиваясь.

Маркурио наблюдает за разгорающимся заревом, пока правит к берегу, Серана смотрит куда-то вперед, пока вдруг не перегибается через край лодки, содрогаясь всем телом. Маркурио хотел бы плыть быстрее, дальше от запаха дыма и ощущения западни в разрушающемся доме. Но когда она зачерпывает ладонью воду, чтобы вытереть лицо, когда она выпрямляется, и становится не разобрать, дрожит ли она от слабости или холода, слезы это на ее лице или просто соленая морская вода, ‒ тогда Маркурио думает, что нет необходимости бежать.

‒ Все закончилось, ‒ говорит он, как говорят детям, когда им снился кошмар, но теперь они проснулись. Серана не отвечает, запахивает куртку на груди и кивает, смотрит с благодарностью, как в тот день, когда он вернулся за ней в Хелген.

Старик-лодочник помогает им причалить, долго глядит в сторону полыхающего острова, пока Маркурио отводит Серану к машине. Когда он возвращается, чтобы поблагодарить за помощь, старик лишь сплевывает на землю.

‒ В пекле ему и место, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Лучше позаботься о девочке.

Маркурио садится за руль, все еще чувствуя запах бензина, мысленно представляет себе карту и поворачивает в сторону Хай Рока, выехав с горной трассы на шоссе. Он даже не задумывается, должна ли Серана ехать вместе с ним. Она спит в неудобном кресле так крепко, как не спала в кровати, и Маркурио не хочет ее будить.

*  
Позже, в маленькой прачечной недалеко от мотеля, слабо освещаемой изредка мигающей лампой под потолком, Серана сидит на стиральной машине, натянув футболку на прижатые к груди колени, и рассказывает о том, как безумие одного человека может разрушить семью. О том, что в доме, где каждый шепот слышен, как крик, звук выстрела прокатывается громом, а лай псов сменяется протяжным визгом. О том, как долго сходил синяк от отдачи с плеча матери, о неожиданно огромном мире за пределами острова и о том, как несколько лет спустя мать вышла из их съемной квартиры в Сером квартале Виндхельма, и с тех пор Серана ее не видела. Все монстры и чудовища, стоявшие годами у изголовья ее кровати, жмутся по углам комнаты, в которой они оказались сейчас вдвоем, и Маркурио, глядя на одолженную Серане футболку, не задает того вопроса, который мог бы задать, потому что и так знает на него ответ. Слишком мало вещей она взяла с собой, чтобы возвращаться, и Маркурио знает, что этот вопрос неуместен и не нужен.

Все, что он может сделать, это подставить плечо, когда Серана склоняет голову, и думать о том, что все важное почему-то происходит не в то время и не в тех местах, как в этой прачечной на краю провинции, и он почти набирается смелости задать еще один неуместный здесь, но важный вопрос, когда у него звонит мобильник.

Серана нервно смеется, выпрямляясь и вытирая ладонью глаза. Маркурио выходит на улицу и отвечает.

‒ Надо же, три дня без меня протянул, ‒ говорит он Випиру.

‒ Я думал. И пил. И Сапфир надавала мне по шее за это. За то, что пил. Но я еще и думал и, в общем, ‒ Випир шумно вздыхает, ‒ мы теперь вроде как встречаемся.

‒ Вроде как? ‒ переспрашивает Маркурио с улыбкой. Випир вполголоса чертыхается.

‒ Встречаемся, ладно? Как у тебя дела? Уже добрался до дома?

‒ Нет, я, ‒ Маркурио оглядывается через плечо на Серану за стеклянной дверью, ‒ я задержался.

Випир хмыкает, и для него это удивительно тактично и немногословно. Маркурио иногда забывает, что Випир совсем не простой, как три септима, каким кажется на первый взгляд.

‒ Вечно все идет не по плану, а? ‒ понимающе говорит он. ‒ Не забудьте вернуться назад. Сапфир тебя из-под земли достанет, если ты потеряешь где-то ее драгоценную соседку.

‒ Вернемся, ‒ отвечает Маркурио. Випир прощается, дверь позади распахивается, и Серана вручает ему пакет с чистой сухой одеждой. Маркурио указывает на светящееся всполохами северного сияния небо. ‒ Кажется, с циклоном нас обманули.

‒ Ветер северный, ‒ замечает Серана. ‒ Он всегда разгоняет облака. И чем дольше смотришь на небо, тем больше звезд видишь.

Лежа в кровати ‒ снова одной на двоих ‒ Маркурио пытается вернуться к тому вопросу, который прервал Випир, но мысли беспорядочно скачут, и Маркурио никак не может сосредоточиться. Он думает об ушедших богах, о том, можно ли победить бродящих по Нирну монстров забвением, о Сапфир, которая знает многих из чудовищ в лицо, о Випире, который из-за этого боялся ранить единственную девушку, которую любил. Он думает о том, что скучает по дому, что давно стоило приехать и извиниться, поговорить, как взрослые люди. О северном ветре, о северном сиянии, о том, что холодная кожа Сераны быстро теплеет под прикосновениями, совсем не как ледяная фигура ‒ живой человек рядом с ним. Мысли скачут, пока не сливаются в белый шум где-то на фоне, и остается лишь теплое дыхание Сераны, прячущей лицо в изгибе его шеи.

Маркурио проводит рукой по ее волосам, и она приподнимает голову.

‒ Поехали со мной в Сиродиил, ‒ говорит он.

Серана выдыхает и кивает.

‒ Поеду, ‒ просто отвечает она.


End file.
